1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boats, and will have application to an ergonomic seat in a utility boat.
2. Related Art
Utility boats are extremely popular among fishermen and hunters. One of the most popular utility boats is the john boat, a flat-bottomed shallow craft favored for its low cost, light weight and ease in maneuverability. John boats may be propelled by oars or by attached electric or gas motors.
Steering of a typical motor driven john boat is at best an uncomfortable experience for the helmsman. Since the typical outboard is equipped with a tiller handle, the helmsman steers the boat by rotating the tiller along a horizontal axis. A conventional rear seat in a john boat is positioned closely adjacent to the stern and is configured straight across the boat from port to starboard sides. As a result, the helmsman has at best a cramped steering position with the motor tiller protruding past the seat.